


UNO

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Card Games, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi hates UNO.Yet he finds himself playing it anyways.





	UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoever asked for the prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whoever+asked+for+the+prompt).



> I am so sorry if this isn't as quality as my others. It was too cute not to write though. And I am dying so I am just going to post it as is, so forgive me if there are some errors in the work.
> 
> I am pretty sure megastarstrike asked for this? Honedtly I dunno. I forget. I got a few comments saying it is hilarious that Kokichi hates UNO though, so i thought I would share this story.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: 25. That's bullshit.**

Kokichi Ouma sometimes thought that maybe he had a hidden talent for games.

 

He usually had no problems winning poker or blackjack, or even other games like spit or speed. His luck wasn’t only even excluded to just card games, he had a knack for coming out on top with monopoly, betrayal at the house on the hill and Coup.

 

So when Shuichi invites him to play UNO he isn’t too worried. The game itself sounds straightforward.

 

“Guys! We absolutely have to add stacking to the rules!” Kaito smirks, and Maki looks just as confused as he is.

 

Shuichi shrugs, “I mean, I don’t mind. Stacking just means if you receive +2 and you also have a plus +2 then the person after you has to draw for both of those cards.”

 

Kokichi giggles, “That sounds fine I guess. The regular rules sounded too easy anyways.”

 

So they start playing the colorfully deceiving game, all trying to one up each other while trying to recover from the damage they do to one another.

 

Kokichi finds it especially gratifying to use the +4 cards and then figure out the color the next person doesn’t have to only continue to fuck them over.

 

He’s a bit disappointed though, the game is sort of dragging on more than he would like.

 

He forgets about the whole yelling out Uno when he has one card and ends up having a full hand again.

 

Shuichi is lucky enough to take the first round, so Kokichi knows that now he’s gotten it down he’ll be the Uno champ in no time.

 

They’ve played four rounds and the scores look like this-

Shuichi:2

Kaito:1

Maki:1

Kokichi:0

 

The supreme leader frowns at the group wanting to play another round and he begrudgingly joins them. (Only because Shuichi says they can’t play with less than four people, and he’s asking him so nicely that he can’t help but want to stay.)

 

So they start the game once more and he decides it is time for Kaito to feel the smackdown-

 

“Kaito! Draw 2!” he starts, and immediately regrets when Kaito seems almost happy.

 

“Maki! Draw 4 since I have a matching card.” he beams in triumph before crumpling from her stare.

 

She sigh, “Draw 6 Shuichi, since I can stack a +2 also.”

 

Shuichi doesn’t even say anything, only puts down his matching card and Kokichi giggles-

 

“Thanks Shuichi! I’m just going to pass 10 cards to Kaito now.” he smiles as he places down his last +2, only having two cards left in his hand.

 

Kaito chuckles, “In that case then I insist that Maki take 12 since I can deflect your stacking.”

 

Maki is silent for a moment before placing down another matching card, looking at Shuichi in curiosity.

 

Kokichi feels like shit is about to hit the fan, surprised that everyone had been saving up +2s to stack. He’s sort of relieved though, since Shuichi isn’t doing anything-

 

“Sorry Kokichi. I feel really bad, but I’m going to put down my +2, ok?” he totally isn’t sorry though, Kokichi can tell by the smile on his face.

 

So the stacking has made two full rotations, coming back to Kokichi for a grand total of 16 cards. Everyone just smiles and Kokichi hates all of them.

 

“That’s bullshit!” he yells, slamming his hands down on the table, wincing at how overboard he went.

 

“Well, you were the one who started the stacking. You just got unluc-”

 

He sends Shuichi one of his creepiest angriest faces, and it shuts him up right away. He lets out a breath, perking right back up-

 

“Fuck this game.” Kokichi storms off, forcing the game to end immediately, since they no longer have enough players to participate.

 

Once they clean up Kokichi makes sure to find the box and burn it on the stove. Kirumi scolds him for doing something so reckless but when he explains he was just trying to burn the UNO deck she helps him get it to light faster. He relishes in the beautiful colors all charring to black, crumpling into nothing but a pathetic pile of ashes. She shoos him off and promises to clean up the mess.

* * *

 

A few days pass an Shuichi goes to the dining room and starts asking if anyone wants to play UNO with them. Kokichi finds it hilarious that everyone besides Maki and Kaito seems to dislike the game.

 

It makes his anger feel validated.

 

He cringes when Shuichi starts making his way over to him, “Hey Kokichi! You played with us last time, wanna join us again?”

 

Kokichi is ready to tell him just exactly what he thinks of that horribly made, piece of crap card game that isn’t at all creative or intelligent in it’s design-

 

But then he sees Shuichi smiling meekly at him, holding up a new set of cards and giving him a pleading stare.

 

Kokichi takes a moment to think, is this really worth it? Was he going to regret this if he agreed to playing UNO again?

 

The answer was, hell yes.

 

“Fiiiine. Though, this time I won’t go easy on you guys since I do remember that bullshit you pulled last time.”

 

Shuichi brightens and laughs, gesturing for him to follow them with just a hint of childish excitement.

 

Playing UNO during any circumstances was an automatic no win for Kokichi. But to see Shuichi smile so innocently? He’d play the demonic game by himself on a stranded island if it meant he could just see that smile just one more time.

 

He can’t help but rage when the same bullshit from last time happens again.

 

Shuichi laughs and laughs and laughs-

 

And only drives home the point how much of a fool he is for the detective.

**Author's Note:**

> I am dying. 
> 
> Please send halp
> 
> [Also here is a video summary of what happened during this fic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_BVOYhWELM)


End file.
